En la misma vereda
by marcelineblog127
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando de enamoras de tu mejor amigo? Carrie nos cuenta en carne propia la transformacion y guerra interna con lo que respecta a sus sentimientos hacia Lenny. ¿Podrian terminar juntos? ¿O es solo un deseo de pasion confundido con el "amor juvenil"? O Tal vez... ella solo quiere un amigo
1. Chapter 1

En la misma vereda.

 **Holiss para los queno saben la historia original es "Acompáñame", la desarrolle un poco más y mejore el concepto. ¡Que la disfruten!**

 **PD: Aquí todos tienen 16.**

CAP: 1 Empezando.

Yo corría apresuradamente luego de subir las escaleras del colegio mientras suplicaba al cielo y todos los dioses que por favor no haya llegado tarde, a las corridas llegue a mi salón de clase chocando con todo aquel que de casualidad estuviera en el pasillo. Abrí la puerta con toda la brusquedad posible y como fue demasiado el impulso termine estrellada contra el suelo. Mis compañeros empezaron a matarse de risa yo solo ignore las carcajadas arregle mi ropa y intente recoger las hojas de carpeta desparramadas en el suelo. Un poco más tarde percate que el maestro llevaba como media hora hablándome. - ¿Usd es la señorita Beff? –pregunto asustado el profesor ante mi espectacular entrada, seguramente yo soy la única que llega tarde el primer día de clases y de esa forma por eso sabe mi nombre. - Ubíquese en un asiento, saque su cuaderno y por favor quédese quieta.-dijo el profesor nuevo con antipatía pero sin prestarme mucha atención. Busque un asiento disponible, Kim agitaba los brazo y señalaba la silla vacía junto a ella al fondo del salón. -Primer día y ya llegas tarde- me dijo Kim cuando me senté a su lado. -No me regañes, me quede dormida-dije con normalidad desparramándome sobre el asiento. -Por la cara del profesor creo que te "adora" – se ve que Kim también se dio cuenta que en solo 38,8 segundos que hablamos me odio de inmediato. Sinceramente no me extraña no soy conocida entre los profesores por mi carácter pasible o mis buenas calificaciones específicamente en matemática. -Señoritas yo no tendría problema en amonestarlas el primer día de clases por estar hablando en vez de prestar atención- No podía amonestarnos por algo así pero igual nos quedamos calladas…ya lo odio.

 **DOS HORAS DESPUES**

 **-** Tengo hambre- Se quejo por decima cuarta novena vez Konnie ( **n/a: se que ese número no existe es una expresión jaja). -** Konnie recién te comiste 3 hamburguesas- Le dije porque realmente no creo que alguien pueda tener tanta hambre así de la nada…bah pensándolo bien Konnie y Kim si podían. -¡No desayune hoy! – Se quejo mi amiga rubia. Kim de inmediato la contradijo. -¡Si que desayunaste! ¬_¬ -Konnie frunció el seño como si quisiera recordar. Luego de estar pensando como cinco minutos dijo: -Ehh….Sip…Me había olvidado jaja- Dios, estas chicas son geniales las adoro y pensar que son mis amigas desde kínder.

-Bueno, pero tomemos un helado- dijo con su particular entusiasmo. -Si la verdad a mí también me dio hambre- murmuro la segunda muchacha acomodándose los lentes del rostro. -Lo siento chicas, le prometí a Mina que la ayudaría con la remodelación de su cuarto, tal vez mas tarde a eso de las cinco-les propuse porque realmente me gustaría tomar algo con ellas. -Claro Carrie, no hay problema -me despedí de las gemelas y me fui caminando sola a mi casa. Me puse los auriculares y mientras caminaba me puse a cantar.

 **You make it look like its magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used**

 **So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'm a care for you, you, you  
I'm a care for you, you, you, you, yeah**

De la nada sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo, tenía esa extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba constantemente. Supuse que solo era mi imaginación y seguí mi camino, de la nada alguien se me adelanto casi corriendo. un muchacho bajito, con unos enormes ojos verdes, sonrisa amplia, con una cabellera roja que cubría gran parte de su frente. Es de otro curso supongo….Lenny? creo que ese es su nombre

 **Ya se está muy corto, parece un poco cursi y es muy randoom pero bueno pongan lo que opinan en los comentarios. Perdón si hay errores.**

 **Pronto subiré el capitulo 2.**

 **byeee**

 **Con amor Marcelinebolg127**


	2. En la misma vereda cap 2

En la misma vereda.

 **Holiss gracias por seguir leyendo jaja acá está el cap. 2 ¡Que la disfruten! Por favor dejar en los comentarios sus opiniones. PD: la historia es mía pero los personajes como Carrie, Lenny, Kim y Konnie no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a grojband (la mejor serie de todos los tiempos). Solo tome sus nombres este relato no tiene nada que ver con la serie de televisión original.**

CAP: 2 ¿Te conozco?

Si era Lenny…creo. Yo solo lo ignoraba, aunque en realidad hablar con alguien no me vendría nada mal, odiaba el silencio y mis amigas lo sabían muy bien, además el camino que separaba la escuela de mi casa, debido a las interminables calles y a las largas colas de autos generadas por el tránsito, era un martirio para mí. La sensación era extraña, no sabía que ese chico volvía por el mismo camino que yo, hacía años que regresaba sola del colegio y jamás lo había visto, cada calle que pasábamos lo miraba, esperando que doblará en la próxima esquina y yo pudiera seguir odiando el abrumador silencio sola, eso, en cambio, no pasaba. Cada uno iba de un lado de la misma vereda. El pegado a la calle y yo del lado de las casas y ,a menudo, me asustaba cuando los perros ladraban por mi cercanía, el sonreía cada vez que esto que pasaba….¡Qué estúpido!. Ninguno hablaba y parecía que los dos esperábamos que uno se aleje del otro y camine en una dirección contraria. Cuando por fin llegue a mi casa no sabía que había sido peor, el tortuoso silencio o mi paranoica fantasía, de que vivía al lado de un tipo que ni conocía…Incluso, que jamás había visto en mi vida. Para mi sorpresa, el misterioso muchacho siguió caminado hasta lo que parecía que era su hogar, no muy lejos del mío. Mis sospechas se concretaban, éramos vecinos. Yo no lo observaba, ni nada, pero como mi mochila es grande, y es un desorden bárbaro, no encontraba mis llaves, por eso me di cuenta. Cuando entré saludé a mi hermana que estaba preparando el almuerzo, ella cocina muy bien pero como mi mama estaba en un viaje de negocios muy importante y no llegaría hasta pasados varios días, Mina estaba a cargo y creo resultaba realmente estresante para ella, pobre, la abracé y subí las escaleras con mi almuerzo a mi habitación. Estaba terminando de comer sobre mi escritorio cuando un mensaje de Konnie me interrumpió:

Konnie -¿Y? ¿Sobreviviste a caminar dos pasos sin hablar?-.

Carrie- Jaja, "que graciosa"-

Konnie -jaja ¿Venís al final hoy a la heladería?-

Carrie-Si, Mina va ir a la casa de los Riffin con la insoportable de su amiga. Cambiando de tema… ¿Conoces a un tal Lenny?-

Konnie -Ehh... ¿Un muchacho bajito y pelirrojo?-

Carrie- ¡Exacto!

Konnie- Sip obvio es nuestro compañero de curso hace como 4 años-

Wow…o ese chico es invisible o yo realmente pude ignorar durante cuatro años la existencia de mi vecino y compañero de clase. Suelo ser muy distraída, pero eso sería demasiado, igual, el tampoco nunca se acercó a hablarme. Ya que éramos vecinos y suponía que sería espantoso caminar hombro con hombro con alguien que ves todos los días y ni siquiera saber su nombre completo o como es su voz…seria genial, si pudiéramos ser amigos.

Carrie-ok linda nos vemos en la heladería...después te cuento.

Konnie-ok, cuanto misterio jaja!

 **Unas semanas despuÉs**

-¡Otra vez tarde señorita Beff! - repitió el profesor Schwering, reteniéndome fuera del salón de clases para lavarme el cerebro con el denso sermón que ya conocía bien sobre la puntualidad, ¡Dios odio cuando hace eso.! -Estamos empezando el año señorita, sea prudente- me repitió en forma de moraleja...o ¿Es una amenaza? No lo creo...había mejorado bastante en matemática no creía que bajara mis calificaciones. Entré al salón desconcertada y un poco confundida. Yo les explico, como el universo me amaba mi despertador no sonó, entonces mi hermana también se quedo dormida, como a la mañana ella me trae, justo hoy, el día del examen llegue tarde…2 horas tarde. Solo me perdí las horas de geografía e inglés pero por lo menos llegue a matemática. En fin toda esta larga cadena de acontecimientos lleva a que solo hay un lugar disponible en todo el salón **(n/a: ¿ya imaginan al lado de quien no?). -** Por favor ¿puede dejar de pensar y sentarse al lado del señor Nepp?-gritó el profesor con su tono hosco de siempre. No me cabe duda el universo me "amaba". Para colmo el examen es de ecuaciones y yo no estudie nada, ¡Ayy que mala suerte! Espante a Michelle que está casi encima de Lenny hablándole de quien sabe que, aunque este no le presta la más mínima atención. Bitch La idea de que Lenny pueda ayudarme en el examen pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza...pero la reprimí porque en realidad sería egoísta, ¿se imaginan?

-Hola soy Carrie Beff la chica que te ignoro durante años y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era tu vecina…. ¿Me pasas la B? –Sip hermosa presentación, yo paso. Habían pasado 15 minutos y yo solo llevaba una respuesta marcada de un examen de veinte cálculos. Era oficial, seguro reprobaba. Una dulce voz masculina me distrajo de mis pensamientos. -¿Te ayudo?- Era Lenny seguro se dio cuenta de mi cara de desesperación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. El tomo mi prueba con delicadeza, sin que se diera cuenta el profe y comenzó a marcar las respuestas…le debo una -Gracias, realmente me cuesta- Le dije cordialmente y un poco avergonzada porque él tenía que hacer mi examen. -No hay problema...Ya vas a entender, es el profe el que explica mal- Por lo menos me subió el ánimo, que simpático. -Supongo jaja- El se ruborizo de inmediato, era un poco tímido pero se nota que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. .Cuando todos entregamos el examen el profe nos dió una clase teórica de geometría de la cual no entendí absolutamente nada. -No entiendo nada ¿Me explicas?-Le pregunté a Lenny con un pequeño tono de súplica ya que me había salvado de un rotundo 1. No me contestó, parecía estar demasiado concentrado en escribir notas musicales o letras de canciones en vez de la explicación del profe, explicación que nadie parecía escuchar porque terminaba confundiendo mas. -¿Te gusta escribir?- Le pregunte con la esperanza de entablar una conversación, ya que el aburrimiento me estaba matando. De nuevo, no obtuve respuesta. -¿Me estas escuchando? ¿LENNY?-Pregunte un poco irritada, realmente odio que me ignoren. Es todo, deje de ser la dulce y amable Carrie para volverme la odiosa e insoportable Beff que mi hermana y las chicas soportan y siguen queriendo con una paciencia increíble. -LARRY SILL ¡RESPONDEME!-Por fin se su nombre completo lo leí en su cuaderno, Lenny se levo tal susto que pegó un salto y entonces entendí el porqué de su indiferencia...auriculares. -¿EH?-Me preguntó muy sobresaltado y como no escuchaba su tono de voz, grito. Todo el grado miro con cara de ¿WTF?, yo le hablé en voz baja y tranquila para que los demás nos ignoren porque lo único que me faltaba eran chimes. Me reí por lo bajo y volviendo a ser la Carrie de siempre le repetí con dulzura: -Te pregunté si te gustaba escribir- Esbocé una suave sonrisa para que él entre en confianza. -En realidad no mucho, reescribo letras de canciones viejas para acordármelas de memoria, aunque prefiero tocar el bajo- Me sorprendió, para ser sincera, no me imaginaba que le gustara la música. -¿Hace cuanto tocas?- Me empezaba a picar la curiosidad. -No mucho, un par de años, ¿por?- Me dijo mientras miraba al frente para disimular porque el profesor estaba caminando muy cerca de nuestra mesa entregando los exámenes. Siempre los corrige súper rápido, seguro ni los mira, no me quejo, en realidad mejor ¿no? -Señorita Beff desde ahora en adelante este será su lugar, aquí por lo menos no hablara, tome su prueba- ahogué una risita, iba a hablar todo el tiempo. Mire la prueba con temor, aprobé, gracias Lens. En cuanto el profesor se alejó lo suficiente de nuestro banco le respondí:-Yo hace bastante que toco la guitarra, y tengo un poco de talento para las letras, mi mamá decía poesía, pero para mí sin música son vacías, sin sentido, pero cuando las canto es otra cosa...- De nuevo esa sensación. ¿Porque me mira así no se da cuenta de que me pone nerviosa? . -¿En serio? ¡Genial!-dijo él con alegría debo admitirlo me cae bien. Debimos dejar nuestra platica ahi porque los escasos minutos que hablamos el profesor dejó 7 hojas de tarea basadas en la teoria que casi nadie entendió...¡Demonios! Cuando tocó el timbre de salida, me apresuré a guardar todas mis cosas y salir casi corriendo. Vivía en una zona centrica y como era viernes no sería raro que hubiera algun choque en la avenida principal o en sus alrededores. De a poco me iba acostrumbrando a eso de ir sola pero "acompañada", pero lo que no me gustaba, era el silencio, eso no lo soportaba.

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus devoluciones que me ayudaron mucho en capitulo 2. Porfa si les gusto o no, y si tienen alguna sugerencia ponganla en los comentarios.**

 **Chauchisss**

 **Con cariño Marcelineblog127**


End file.
